What Am I?
by RimaKaze
Summary: There is a girl named Rima Torayuri. Her mother died when she was young, and her father has to move to different places just for work. Rima lives with her cousin, Bambi. Then she enters the new school she was going to and meets the D.N Angel characters.


As I entered my new school I was going to go to, I looked around for the office. Ugh! I'm lost again, I thought. I'm usually lost in new schools like this.

Ah…how rude of me! My name is Rima Torayuri, I'm a 14 year old girl who moves a lot. My dad always has to find a new job now and then, but this time…my dad says we just might stay here…I'm usually a loner at these new schools, because I know if I make friends we'll be sad when I move. But, I guess it's fine if I make friends here since we might not move…

I looked around more. Then I spotted a red haired boy. "Uhm…excuse me…" I looked at the red haired boy.

"Yes Miss?" He smiled at me.

"Do you know where the office is?"

"Oh, it's over there." He pointed in the other direction.

"Thank you…" I bowed at him and walked over to the office.

As I entered the office, I took a seat on one of the chairs. The lady at the counter looked at me. "Hello, can I help you?" she asked. "Yes, I'm a new student and I might need a map around this school…" I looked at the lady.

"You're name Miss?"

"My name Is Rima…Rima Torayuri."

"Okay…here's your things you need…" She smiled at me and handed me a map and my list of my new classes.

"Thank you…" I bowed at her and walked out of the office.

As I entered my new classroom I looked around looking for the teacher. As soon I spot the teacher I walked up to her and said I was the new student.

"New student? I didn't know we had a new student…" she looked confused.

"Am I in the wrong class??" I looked at my piece of paper. "No…I'm at the right class…" I showed her my piece of paper.

"Haha, I must not be paying attention to what's going on around me… or any of the new students" she laughed for awhile and then showed me my new seat.

"Wait right there." and she walked out of the classroom. I looked around the classroom to see if I knew anyone. No one, I sighed.

Just then something tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw a brown haired girl. "Hello!" She smiled at me. "Hi…" I smiled back at her.

"Are you new here?""Yeah…" "That's cool! You seem a bit lonely though…"

"No…I'm fine…" I smiled at her.

"What's your name? Mine's Risa." She smiled.

"Mine's Rima…" I replied back to her.

"That's a nice name…"

"Thanks…"

"Hey Rima, want to be friends? You don't seem to have any at this school, well since you're a new student here…" Risa smiled at me.

"Ah sure!"

"Here! I'll introduce you to my Sister and her boyfriend after school." Risa giggled.

"Alright."

Risa walked back to her desk and the teacher came back.

"Here are your books you need." She handed me some books.

"Thank you." I looked at the books.

"Well…we'll be starting class." She went up to her desk.

"Today we have a new student." She looked at me.

"Please come up here."

I walked up to the front of the room. "Hi, I'm Rima Torayuri." I introduced myself.

"Now would anyone like to give her a tour around school?" the teacher asked.

Risa rose her hand. "Okay, Risa you'll give a tour for Rima around the school, Rima this shall be your tour-guide." the teacher pointed to Risa.

- After School -

"Thanks for the tour Risa!" I bowed.

"No problem! Now I'll introduce you to my sister and her boyfriend!" she took my hand and guided me to them.

Then we soon approached a red headed boy and a red headed girl. "Hey you're that boy from before!" I looked at the boy.

"Do you guys know each other?" Risa asked.

"Yeah kinda…I got lost to the office so I asked him where the office was…"

"Ah, Daisuke! You're always like that!" Risa sighed. "One day you might help a villain escape from a crime." Risa teased.

"Don't be so mean Risa!" the red headed girl next to 'Daisuke' almost shouted at her.

I just started at them blankly, not knowing what to do. "Uhm…" I almost whispered. "Oh yeah, guys, this is my new friend Rima! Rima meet my sister and my friend, Riku and Daisuke!" Risa introduced us. "Hel-hello!" I stammered.

"Nice to meet you." they both said at the same time.

"I better get going…my cousin's going to be worried…" I frowned, "Bye-bye!" I walked away and waved back at them.

* * *

As I entered my cousin's house, I looked around. "Anyone here?" I called out.

"Yeah, I'm up here!" my cousin's familiar voice called from upstairs, probably in her room.

I walked up upstairs, and into her room. "Hey!" I waved to her.

"So, how's school?" She asked.

"Well, I have new friends." I sighed.

"Well, then you should be happy!" My cousin smiled.

"Yeah yeah Bambi, I know…" I looked at her and put on a fake smile.

"That's good…" She probably noticed my smile was fake.

"So, how's your new school like?" I asked her, curious.

"Ah, it was good, made a couple of new friends." She smiled, it wasn't a fake smile like mine, it was a real smile.

At least her life was better then mine, my life was dangerous, my mom died when I was young so I live with my cousin, my dad lives with us though, but he doesn't come home a lot, then all of a sudden a month later, after my parents died, I've been having these weird dreams!


End file.
